


An Arranged Meeting

by ToastLovesEggs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Birthday, But also plot, F/F, Fluff, Luz x Amity, Woops, amity x luz, and now I have a whole story planned out, much fluff, theres so much fluff guys, this started as me being in the mood to write a lil, toh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastLovesEggs/pseuds/ToastLovesEggs
Summary: After she turns sixteen, Amity Blight's father decides she should be a part of an arranged marriage. Unsure how to handle the situation, but knowing that her father is old-fashioned, she lies and says she's in a serious relationship with a boy. After hearing about this, Luz offers to be Amity's fake boyfriend to get her dad off her back. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1.

Amity’s POV:

My birthday was something I had learned to dread. I won’t lie; seeing the presents and congratulations Ed and Em received on their birthday always filled me with this hollow... sort of _bitter_ feeling. I care about Ed and Em, and I’m glad they have people who also care about them, but... that honestly doesn’t make every lonesome birthday of mine any easier.

However, I thought this time would be different.

According to Luz, turning sixteen was quite a big deal with humans. She promised to make mine worth remembering. I blushed furiously at the thought, ducking my head despite no one being in sight. It was stupid to let my imagination get the best of me, but...

A simple promise was making me look forward to my birthday... Titan save me.

As I walked to my room, I was careful not to make a noise as I passed my parents’ bedroom. That’s when I heard it. “Yes-” a polite chuckle, “Sixteen is quite a year. I don’t suppose she’ll take the news well.” I paused. Biting my lip indecisively, I decided I wanted to prepare for whatever news my father would have for me tomorrow. With bated breath, I waited to hear what he had to say next.

“Are you kidding me? Thomas, this is a wonderful opportunity for both of us. With the marriage of our children, we can expand our wealth and power!”

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. My father was always putting the family name before anyone’s personal well-being. Despite this, I couldn’t seem to breathe. Before I knew it, I was jumping at the sound of a doorknob turning. 

Not thinking, I bolted down the hall and into my room. I slid down with my back against the door. Pulling my knees to my chest, I focused on slowing my breath. Before long, I was calm. It wasn’t a wonderful calm, though. It was the calm that hit like a panic attack. That my father would do this to me... I hated how little of a shock it was.

I numbly climbed into bed and covered myself to the top of my head in a blanket. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began prepping myself for what I already knew would be the worst birthday of my life.

Luz’s POV:

I woke up grinning from ear to ear. Amity’s birthday! I was so excited to finally celebrate a friend’s birthday. I didn’t get invited to birthday parties in the human realm... And now I got to plan one!

We had agreed to meet up at our secret place in the library. Wearing my starry ‘special day’ beanie- mostly to help keep the librarians from recognizing me- I pulled a book off the romance section shelf and watched as the entire section opened to reveal our wonderful spot where we’d held many secret Azura book-club meetings.

It surprised me when I didn’t spot Amity anywhere in the room. It wasn’t like her to be late. When ten minutes went by, I became beyond worried. Ten minutes might not seem long at all, but Amity, the punctual person she is, showed up half an hour early for almost everything.

Finally, after twenty-five minutes, she arrived. I jumped up and opened my arms to hug her, beginning to excitedly say her name, when I took in her disheveled appearance. My arms dropped to my sides. Amity was wearing her cowl up and her eyes were glossy and pink.

The concern must have been clear in my voice, because she looked away as I spoke. “Amity... what happened?” I pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned softly.

She pulled out of the hug and took a seat, gesturing for me to do the same. Her voice was strained as she spoke, but she did it quickly. “My father wants me to marry someone I don’t even know.”

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. “Okay, _what_ \- You literally _just_ turned sixteen. Like, today. Not to mention, like... old school much?”

Amity scowled, her tone bitter. “That’s what I was thinking.”

I frowned. My mom was a tad controlling, but it was only ever because she cared for me. I couldn’t imagine being in Amity’s shoes. “I’m sorry. What did you tell him?” I asked softly.

She sighed dejectedly. “It’s complicated.” Seeing that I wasn’t opposed, she continued. “My father... doesn’t respect me. Or my wishes. As you can, uh, see.” Amity enjoyed talking with her hands, a gesture I found endearing. I nodded to show I was listening. “That being said, he’s old-fashioned. I lied and said I had a boyfriend. He was quick to back off, but...”

I blinked owlishly, a habit I hated. Shaking my head, I motioned for her to continue. “He wants to meet my fake boyfriend.” Cheeks dusted pink, she ducked her head.

An idea popped into my head. And as with most of my ideas, I didn’t really think about it much before shouting it out excitedly. “I can be your boyfriend!” Amity fell out of her chair.

Amity rose back to her feet rather ungracefully, red in the face. She sputtered. “L-Luz! You’re not a boy!” I grinned toothily. “Maybe not... but I could look like one! I could bind my chest, trim my hair a little, and-” I gasped. “I could wear a suit and tie!”

Amity smiled, her cheeks still bright red. “Luz, I don’t th-” I pressed my finger to her lips, causing her face to flush further. “Nope! It’s _Luke_ now.” I grinned.

Amity promptly bit my finger.

It took a lot of negotiating, but eventually we agreed that I’d be her fake boyfriend in front of her father. She agreed to “borrow” some of Edric’s clothes while I disguised my ears and chest. I proposed that in the meantime we make the most of her birthday. Amity agreed with gratitude in her voice. 

Seeing as Amity and Willow still had a rocky friendship, and she couldn’t even remember the name Gus, we spent time with just each other. Walking into my room was a relief; winters on the boiling isles were more frigid than anything I have ever experienced.

I gestured for Amity to sit next to me on the bundle of blankets I call my bed. I noticed a touch of pink in her cheeks as she did so. The dusty old typewriter was beside my bed for convenience. I spent many nights sharpening my writing skills with it.

I pulled the typewriter onto my bed, and passed Amity a notebook filled halfway with drawings, mostly fan-art. I wasn’t a great artist, but there was something satisfying about making fan-art. Bringing your favorite books to life visually.

“Here’s the deal,” I said. “We’ll both come up with an Azura idea we want to see happen. Without seeing what each other’s doing, one of us will draw and one of us will write. How’s that sound?” Amity pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Let’s do it.” She smiled.

We took turns playing music as I wrote, and Amity drew. As I finished up writing my quick scene of Azura and Hecate holding hands for the first time, I leaned over to peak at Amity’s drawing.

Amity quickly leaned away and flattened the notebook against her chest, concealing the drawing with a bright red face. “You said we couldn’t peak!” She squeaked. Chuckling, I handed her the papers I had written. “I meant, don’t peak until we’re finished.” Amity scowled. “That’s cheating.” She whined, her ears lowering slightly.

I blushed at the sight of it and reached over to poke her ear. It twitched like a cat’s would, and I grinned as she swatted my hand away. “Amity! That was so cute.” I gushed. Amity covered her ears and mumbled for me to shut up. Except it sounded more like “shuddup” which I found endearing.

Attempting to draw my attention away from her ears, Amity pulled the papers I had handed her up to her face. Then she read out loud. I turned furiously red and covered her mouth with my hand. She bit me. Again.

I flapped my hand dramatically and winced. Amity rolled her eyes. I pouted. “You can’t read it out loud! That’s not fair!” I whined. Amity raised a brow, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Watch me-” I quickly grabbed the papers from her and bolted out the door, listening to her giggle and run after me.

“Luz! I won’t read it out loud! Come back!”

“You betrayed my trust!” I shouted, not looking back as I ran through the halls. Quickly rounding a corner and ducking into a room primarily used for storage, I softly shut the door and held my breath. I could hear her round the corner and pause. She shouted.

“Luz! Come back! Come! Get! Come here! Luz!”

I couldn’t hold back my slight giggle and covered my mouth to muffle the sound. Too late. She opened the door with a triumphant look on her face.

Then she tackled me.

I wasn’t expecting that from Amity, but I didn’t particularly mind. I burst into a laughing fit as she pried the papers from my hand. We laughed together for a while. Focusing on the way her shoulders shook, I settled down and smiled. Amity must have noticed the sudden silence because she met my eyes. Her face turned as red as it did when she found me in the secret library room with Edric and Emira.

Amity quickly got off of me. Thinking she was angry like before, I opened my mouth to apologize, but she beat me to it. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to go that far it’s just we were running and laughing and then I got excited and-” She was speaking too fast for me to understand, so I clamped my hand over her mouth. She didn’t bite me this time. Removing my hand, I smiled. “Amity, I don’t mind.”

She blinked, her eyes wide. “You... don’t?”

“Of course not! That was fun.” I said.

Amity smiled and looked away. “Can I read this now?” She said, waving the crinkled papers around. I nodded, smiling sheepishly. We headed back to my room. I had to lead her as she wasn’t really paying attention when she ran after me.

I picked up the notebook from my bed. If I had seen my reflection, there probably would have been stars in my eyes. It was an illustration of Azura and Hecate holding hands on a cliff-side as the sun set into an ocean. “Amity! This is so utterly amazing-” I paused as I saw her reading the pages. She looked enthralled, which dusted my cheeks pink.

We continued like this for a while, alternating between writing, drawing, and gushing at each other’s work. Before long, it was growing dark outside, and I knew Amity would have to go home soon.

I suddenly remembered something very important. “Wait here!” I told a very confused-looking Amity as I rushed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the red-velvet cake I had baked for the occasion from the fridge and quickly drew a light glyph to substitute candles. I was careful not to trip on my way back up the stairs.

As I sat down across from Amity, I set the cake between us. “I don’t know how it is here, but this is a tradition in the human realm.” I said as Amity eyed the cake hungrily. I chuckled. “Be patient.” She playfully huffed. I tapped the light glyph above the cake and explained the tradition to her. Seeming slightly embarrassed, she closed her eyes for a moment, then tapped the light so it went out.

I let out a loud “Whoo!” and clapped my hands. Amity blushed lightly. “What’d you wish for?” I teased. Amity smiled down at the cake. “For another birthday like this...” My eyes widened, and I pulled her up so I could hug her without destroying the cake. She tensed for a moment, then returned the hug with enthusiasm.

We each had a slice of cake. I bragged about having baked it myself, but Amity just choked in response. That probably wasn’t good. After we finished eating she went home, leaving me with fuzzy feeling in my chest. Eda and King teased me relentlessly about the “dumb look” on my face, but I didn’t care.   
  
I was happy.


	2. VOLUNTARY BETA READER NEEDED

**Hello all! I'm looking for a beta reader or two to help progress this story; email me at toastloveseggs@gmail.com if you think you'd be a good fit! Thanks everybody :)**


	3. Chapter two

Luz’s POV:

I speedily walked to the library to meet Amity. I could feel the clamminess of my hands as I balled them in and out of fists. We had agreed to meet up today so I could practice how I’d act in front of her father. I was confident in the beginning of all of this, but doubts were settling in. The last thing I wanted to do was make things worse for Amity, which was very much a possibility if things didn’t go well.

I took a deep breath in and let it out as I approached the steps leading up to the library entrance. Compulsively, I ran a hand through my slicked back hair and dusted lint off Edric’s “borrowed” vest before I pushed through the doors.

Quickly finding my way to the romance section, I took a second to wipe my hands on my pants to rid of some clamminess. I tugged on the familiar title, stepping back as the case opened to reveal Amity and I’s secret hangout spot. For a minute I stood awkwardly in the doorway as I waited for Amity to notice me.

When it became apparent that she was far too entranced by the music blasting through her outlandishly pink headphones, I took a step into the room. I gave a slight wave when she noticed me. Instantly perking up, she pulled the headphones off and smiled softly at me.

“Howdy, Amity.” I smiled sheepishly, suddenly extra aware of the awkward fit of the slightly too large vest. “Hi, Luz!” Amity responded cheerfully. 

Sometimes it was so apparent to me how much she had changed as we got closer. It wasn’t like we were the best of friends or anything like that, but I couldn’t deny there was something so comforting in knowing there was a difference between Amity as a stranger, and Amity as a friend.

A side of her reserved for those who had earned it.

Amity’s POV:

I watched as Luz rubbed the back of her neck and looked pointedly at my brother’s vest. I had used a spell to dye it purple so my father wouldn’t recognize it as easily, not that he would have bothered paying that much attention to Ed’s clothes. I just needed to be safe.

I found it oddly adorable that Luz didn’t fit in the clothes, but that was something we’d have to fix before she could meet my father.

“Okay.” I started, “We need to get our story straight and get used to it. If my father suspects us of lying...” I shivered. I didn’t want to elaborate, and Luz didn’t push me to. Instead, she nodded.

“We met recently- four months ago- but things have been progressing quickly and we both see a serious future together.” I stated matter-of-fact, my cheeks pink at the idea. Luz nodded enthusiastically. I continued, “We both want two kids and plan on marriage soon.” I could feel my face heating even further, but I continued regardless.

“Have you memorized my parents’ names, Luke?” I asked.

Luz offered her hand, I took it readily. Her shake was firm, but her hands were slightly sweaty, something they’d notice. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Alador Blight, Odalia Blight.” She spoke with an impressive confidence to her voice.

“Good.” I praised. “However, we’re uh... going to need to get you gloves.” I said, pointedly looking down at our hands. Luz’s face flushed, and she tugged her hand back, placing it on her neck again with a sheepish smile.

Luz’s face suddenly shifted into one of realization. She blinked owlishly and hesitantly asked, “What are we going to do about Emira and Edric?” I chuckled lightly. “They’ll be busy tomorrow, they kind of hate anything formal involving our family. Which is... understandable, to say the least.” I said, grimace stretching across my face. 

Luz nodded understandingly. I briefly wondered if Luz understood boring social events with family or if she was just nodding along for my sake. I tested the waters a tad. “Did you family ever have boring social events?” I asked, the hesitance clear in my voice.

Luz let out of a short bark of a laugh, easing the tension greatly. “Back when my dad was still alive...” She seemed hesitant to continue. For a moment, I was unsure what to do. This was definitely fresh territory, and I didn’t want to push it and end up taking us back a step, but... Being there for Luz took priority.

I gently placed my hand on hers and offered a small smile. Her eyes met mine, and I struggled not to look away. She looked thankful.

“When my dad was still alive, we used to have these backyard barbecues, he’d invite all of our extended family to these things. There was music, and _amazing_ food, and a dance competition towards the end.” Luz was smiling fondly at the memory, but her eyes were sad.

“I loved the dances when I was young. My dad was the one that taught me. Looking back-” She chuckled, “the dances were definitely rigged, so I’d win, being the youngest and all.” Luz paused, a thoughtful look forming on her face. Standing up, she hesitantly offered me her hand.

Luz wasn’t looking in my direction as she held her palm towards me. I focused so hard on the deep blush spreading across her features that I barely registered my own flabbergasted expression. When her eyes hesitantly met mine, I swallowed and gently placed my hand in hers.

She pulled me up and slipped an arm around my waist, her other hand intertwining with mine. We didn’t look at each other. For a while we stayed put, waiting for someone to make the first move. Luz chuckled with an edge of anxiety. She pulled out the human version of a scroll- a phone- and fiddled with it for a moment before soft music began echoing out of it.

The music wasn’t anything I’d heard before, and the lyrics were in a language I didn’t understand. “It’s a guitar.” Luz said, evidently noticing my confusion. I smiled sheepishly, and she grabbed my hand again. Leading me through a much slower dance than the one we had on Grom night, she started humming.

I took a chance and laid my head on Luz’s chest. She tucked her chin over me. I could hear her chest vibrate with her soft humming. Slowly, the humming grew louder. It was a sudden realization that she wasn’t humming anymore. I couldn’t tell when exactly the hum had turned into soft singing.

I could feel the smile on my face stretch into a toothy grin, but I didn’t care to mask it. “Amity...?” Luz’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Hm?” I hummed. “Thank you. I love dancing with you.” I felt her tilt her face so her cheek was resting on my head, and my cheeks burned in response.

I was afraid of the sheer amount of joy I felt seeping into my words as I spoke, so I whispered, barely audible. “My pleasure.” As the song faded into quietness, I shamefully buried my face in Luz’s neck and whispered, “I love it too.”

I wanted to stay like that forever, but time was running short and my father expected to meet Luz the very next day. So instead, I pulled away from her, grin still etched into my face. It brought me a lot of pleasure to see a very similar grin on Luz’s face.

We spent an hour together, perfecting every detail of our little lie. We spent another hour fixing Ed’s clothes and finding a dark pair of gloves to match the black button down and slacks that Luz wore. It wasn’t long before the sky grew dim and I had to regretfully say goodbye to her and head back home.

My father was there to greet me when I arrived. Refusing to meet my father’s eyes, I listened dutifully as he proposed that I meet with his “friend’s” son regardless, to just give the boy- Sonny- a chance.

Based on the stern look in his eyes, it was less of a proposal and more of a demand coated in honey. I swallowed, remembering the warmth of Luz pressed against me. My father said that he would still love to meet Luke, but that he was certain I’d make the right choice, regardless.

My shoulders felt tight.

Resisting the urge to let out a pained sigh, I merely nodded. “Good girl.” My father said. “I’ll invite him over tomorrow alongside Luke. You’re dismissed.”

I moved almost mechanically. I could no longer feel any of the warmth I had experienced with Luz earlier. All I felt was bitter.

I fell asleep that night clutching to the memory of sweet humming and sparks under my skin.


End file.
